kingdomheartsfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Kingdom Hearts Re:coded
Kingdom Hearts Re:coded es un remake de Kingdom Hearts coded para Nintendo DS. Se filtró su anuncio a través de la página oficial[3] del actor de doblaje Phil Snyder, voz de Pepito Grillo en norteamérica tras el fallecimiento de Eddie Carroll. El 9 de junio de 2010 Square Enix confirmó[4] la existecia del juego. Fue lanzado en Japón el 7 de octubre de 2010 y en Europa el 14 de enero de 2011. Re:coded es uno de los dos juegos de la saga que Tetsuya Nomura anunció en 2010[5]. El segundo es Kingdom Hearts 3D para Nintendo 3DS, anunciado en el E3 2010. Argumento El viaje de Sora en Kingdom Hearts II ha terminado. Ahora, un nuevo cuento está por iniciar. Pepito Grillorevisa el diario que usó para documentar su primera aventura con Sora y descubre un mensaje misterioso que el no escribió así que, ¿por qué está ahí?. El Rey Mickey estádeterminado a encontrar el por qué. Él y sus amigos deciden digitalizar el diario y profundizar en sus secretos. Con una máquina crean un "universo" basado en el diario, pero unos virus intentan impedir que consigan su objetivo. Por suerte, dentro de él existe un segundo Sora que está a punto de embarcarse en su propia aventura. Sistema de Juego Bastión Hueco En el área virtual del juego que representa Bastión Hueco , el jugador controlará a Data Sora , que ha perdido su Llave Espada . En lugar de sus ataques habituales, Sora contará con comandos especiales para Donald y Goofy , como "Destruid los bloques", "Atacad a los enemigos" o "Seguid a Sora". En el transcurso del combate, los comandos de Sora cambian a ataques de Goofy y Donald, que variarán según la ocasión lo requiera. Command Matrix Kingdom Hearts Re:Coded posee un subsistema denominado "Command Matrix" (sin traducción oficial por el momento), que permite a Sora combinar dos de sus comandos para crear uno más poderoso al estilo de Birth by Sleep . En la pantalla de la Command Matrix, puedes elegir dos comandos de la lista y ponerlos en los huecos azules. El resultado se muestra en el recuadro inferior en rojo, y si el jugador decide efectuar el proceso, perderá los dos comandos utilizados, si bien el nuevo comando ofrecerá algun tipo de bonus. Como ya pasó en Birth by Sleep , no es posible combinar todos los comandos tal cual. Antes de poder fusionar un comando, éste ha de ganar experiencia en combate, y cuando obtenga suficientes PJ, pasará a tener una exclamación al lado de su nombre. Estos comandos son los que el jugador puede combinar. No hay que confundir este sistema con la Status Matrix, que permite subir de nivel a Sora y otorgarle ciertas mejoras, como mayor VT, daño de Piro, etc. Selección de mundo Cuando el jugador consiga terminar un mundo, éste aparecerá en la pantalla de selección de mundo. Al hacerlo, se abren nuevas opciones en el mundo, concretamente "Free Quest," (volver al mundo con las nuevas partes de la System Area desbloqueadas) "Episode Replay" (para repetir la historia del mundo sin tener que volver a empezar el juego) y "Score Attack." (repetir la lucha contra el jefe para aumentar la puntuación). Episode Replay allows you to replay the scenario. Score Attack lets you take on the boss in an attempt to receive top score. Durante el modo Free Quest puedes hablar con los habitantes del mundo y recibir recompensas por lo que hiciste durante la historia o por terminar algunas misiones secundarias. El juego muestra el progreso que has realizado en cada mundo, especificando el número de misiones, system areas, bloques de premio raros y recompensas que has conseguido. Modo Tag Aunque Re:Coded carece de modos multijugador, sí que tiene componentes wifi que permiten cambiar Avatares y pisos de desafío con otros jugadores. Los pisos de desafío son pequeñas áreas especiales que puedes personalizar gracias a la página de opciones del Modo Tag. Según el código que uses, el piso puede acabar siendo más alto, más laberíntico, con más enemigos... además, también se puede proponer un desafío extra, que dará partes de Avatares extra a la persona que reciba el piso y lo cumpla. Los pisos recibidos a través de este modo se combinan en una System Area especial, la "Avatar System Area", una mazmorra de 100 pisos. cada diez pisos habrá un jefe que otorgará muchos más puntos, y por supuesto la dificultad aumentará al ir avanzando. Para terminar cada piso de la Avatar System Area, debes acabar con todos los enemigos presentes. Una vez hecho esto, puedes elegir avanzar al siguiente piso o salir y volver al juego normal. Es posible volver a jugar cada piso una vez terminado el mismo por primera vez. Gracias a los puntos que consigues en la Avatar System Area es posible comprar objetos y comandos, pero si mueres en uno de los pisos, perderás todos los puntos que tuvieras hasta ese momento. . Durante el intercambio con otra persona, su avatar correspondiente aparecerá en la pantalla inferior. Es posible tocarlo para recibir una "Scratch Card", la cual con un poco de suerte puede contener comandos o partes de los avatares. Dichos avatares tienen un sistema de felicidad. Cuantas más veces utilices el modo Tag, tu avatar será más feliz, lo cual se reflejará en Sora, que recibirá un aumento a su estadística de Suerte. Esto permitirá que el jugador obtenga objetos de los enemigos más fácilmente. También es posible que el menú de los avatares se infecte con un virus. Si esto ocurre, el avatar del jugador perderá su felicidad y no podrá aumentarla. Es posible eliminar el virus, y para ello hay que completar un piso cualquiera de la Avatar System Area. No obstante, durante una infección, los enemigos serán más fuertes. Armas *''Cadena del Reino. 'Empiezas con ella.'' *''Estrella Fugaz: Supera Ciudad de Paso *Último recurso: Supera el País de las Maravillas *''Heróica: ''Supera elColiseo del Olimpo *''Tres Deseos: ''Supera Agrabah *''Recuerdos Lejanos: ''Supera Bastión Hueco *''Cero y Uno: ''Vence al Lado Oscuro' '' ' *''Prometida: Supera Castillo del Olvido *''Acero Chocobo: ''Fase 27 de Coliseo del Olimpo ''(Dentro de un bloque de rarezas) *''Lionheart: Àrea de sistema en Ciudad de Paso (Canjeable por 348000PS)'' *''Arma Arterma:'' '''Area de sistema en Bastión Hueco (Canjeable por 1500000PS) '''Enemigos *''Sombra'' *''Lado oscuro'' *''Tidus'' *''Soldado'' *''Soldado volador'' *''Grandullón'' *''Nocturno rojo'' *''Ópera amarilla'' *''Rapsodia azul'' *''Réquiem verde'' *''Hongo negro'' *''Bloque de error'' *''Error Dañino'' *''Error de Metal'' *''Error Premiado'' *''Bandido'' *''Bandido Obeso'' *''Wyvern'' *''Brujo'' *''Defensor'' *''Invisible'' *''Estrella Angelical'' *''Eliminador'' *''Tricoloma Áureo'' *''Armadura'' *''Prestidigitador'' *''Cerbero'' *''Hades'' *''Cloud '' *''Titán de Roca'' *''Bégimo'' *''Titán de Hielo'' *''Jafar'' *''Jafar Genio'' *''Pete'' *''Riku'' *''Maléfica Dragón'' *''Lado Oscuro'' *Anti-Sora *''¿? (Prometida/Recuerdos Lejanos )'' Galeria Reckhcover.jpg|Carátula del Juego. Kingdom-hearts-re-coded-ds-7.jpg|Sora con el medidor al máximo. Kingdom Hearts Re-Coded (E) 06 23563.png|Tres Deseos Kingdom Hearts Re-Coded (E) 24 23183.png|Recuerdos Lejanos Kingdom Hearts Re-Coded (E) 19 16082.png|Sora a punto de entrar en Riku Kingdom Hearts Re-Coded (E) 34 16523.png|Mickey despidiéndose de Sora. Recuerdos Tristes.png Video thumb|right|350px en:Kingdom Hearts Re:coded de:Kingdom Hearts Re:coded fr:Kingdom Hearts Re:coded pt:Kingdom Hearts Re:coded Categoría:Juego